1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, and particularly to a hybrid vehicle including first and second rotating electric machines and a transmission unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
A hybrid vehicle is known that is configured to include, in addition to an engine, two rotating electric machines and a power split device, a transmission unit between the engine and the power split device.